Vanilla
by giruveganus
Summary: It had already been a year since the "Narukami Challenge", but Yosuke hasn't given up yet. Sequel to "Milkshake Dreams".


**Vanilla**

**A/N:** Alright. Sorry about my incredible lateness. Seriously. It's finally here. The sequel to Milkshake Dreams. I'm sorry it took so long. In truth, I started this sequel so many times before I was satisfied with a beginning! *shoots self* I think my resolution will be to write more!

**W:** I don't own P4. This is yaoi, complete with le**M**on (later). Yosuke/Yu. This is after the events of P4, but there are no spoilers that you should already know. Like that Yu went back to the city. There, I said it.

* * *

><p>It had been a year.<p>

An entire damn year had went by and before Yosuke even knew it, spring had rolled in. That in itself was weird because so much had happened last year and now it all felt like a distant dream. Well, not all of it. He couldn't put a certain someone in the past like that.

Yu. His "partner", who had lead them through the TV and all of the shit that went along with that. Not to mention he had cursed Yosuke with a milkshake that summer.

_It wasn't that bad, I guess...it brought us together. But doesn't that sound cheesy? _ Yosuke thought as he slid into his seat. He could already imagine the smirk on Yu's face if he ever told him that. It was a different classroom, of course, but somehow it felt the same as his old one. Now that he thought about it, why wouldn't it feel the same? Didn't ask the classrooms look alike? No wait, was he sitting in the same spot? And that meant... _Yu's _seat was right in front of him. _Oh hell no. I am NOT going through **THAT** again! _Yosuke jumped out of his seat just as Chie and Yukiko walked in.

"Whoa, someone isn't having an awesome morning." Chie said sarcastically.

"Did you see a ghost, Yosuke-kun?" Yukiko asked. Strangely she wasn't joking. Her tone was full of interest. "It's one of the seven mysteries of-"

"Uh, no...not really, I guess?" Yosuke scrambled to his feet. The _hell_ he was going to get turned on by a chair again! If- _oh yeah... _he thought as he sat back in his chair again. _Yu's not here anymore._ Something like sadness crashed down on him. Yosuke slumped over his desk. He hadn't even gotten to win the challenge yet.

"Aww, what's wrong, Yosuke?" Chie cooed at him like he was a child.

"Shut up, Miss 'My-favorite-food-is-yogurt'." Yosuke grumbled. _Man, this day is gonna suck so hard._

"H-hey! That's not entirely untrue!" Chie shot back.

"Chie!" Yukiko chided. "Yosuke-kun's really upset! You can tell me. I promise I won't laugh! What's the matter?"

"...nothing. It's nothing." Yosuke replied in not so convincing tone. He turned away from them and towards the windows lining the other side of the classroom. He could see the cherry blossom trees shaking in the wind. He sighed and turned away, facing facedown on the smooth wooden surface of his desk. He wondered if Yu was having a bad morning too. And for all intents and purposes, Yosuke kind of hoped that he was. A sudden vibration in his pants pocket caused him to jump.

"Son of a..." Yosuke started, taking out his phone. His voice trailed off when he saw who it was from. His breath caught in his chest for a moment. It was from Yu.

The first day of school is always fun, isn't it?

And just like that, a darker sadness rolled over him. Yosuke tried hard not to be angry in his response.

Glad **you're** having so much fun.

He felt like he was being petty, but at the moment Yosuke really didn't care. He put his phone away before the teacher could come in.

"Was that Yu? All of the sudden you're sitting up again." Chie asked with a teasing smile.

"Oh! Is he the reason behind your dark mood, Yosuke-kun?" Yukiko asked a little too innocently.

Yosuke froze. "Um...uh..."

Chie crossed her arms over her chest. "It _is_ Yu, isn't it?"

"No! It's not!" Yosuke snapped. It was too late, though. His face had already flushed red.

"If you're worried about him, I'm sure he's doing just fine." Chie reassured with a smile before taking her seat behind Yukiko, who nodded at him as if to confirm what Chie said. Not that Yosuke was worried about him or anything...he just...just..._arghhh_, he didn't want to think about it.

By now the room was full of students all eager to get the first day over with. It was loud, but even their collective chatter wasn't enough to distract Yosuke from his thoughts.

"Alright students, settle down." An pleasant voice clear as bells filled the room just as a woman strolled in. Yosuke did a double-take. She wasn't just any woman. She was a beautiful woman, _very _beautiful. Heaven-sent, even. And her choice of dress certainly wasn't something that he'd see his mom wear, but it also wasn't as suggestive as that Kashiwagi lady's either. No, the way it hugged her body in a subtly provocative way...it was _just_ right. _My angel, where have you been all my life?!_ Yosuke found himself paying attention for once. Her gray eyes sparkled hypnotically in the light. Her hair was done in a simple, but gorgeous style. It was golden auburn and it framed her face wonderfully. She wore a pale pink suit jacket with a matching skirt and a crisp white shirt underneath. Her shapely legs were bare. Yosuke's eyes traveled all over them. Her skin was _perfection_, just like Yu's. In fact she _did_ look a lot like his partner…

_Earth angel, earth angel...please be mine… no wait, she's not of this world!_ He hadn't been this hit by a woman's beauty since Saki-senpai. Yosuke was flirting with dream clouds by now, soaring so high he wasn't sure he would ever come down. Now that he thought about it, however... the resemblance to Yu was uncanny. But there was _no way in __**hell**_ that she could be that devious angel in disguise. For one, Yu's eyes were a little darker, like a storm cloud. And somehow, despite the angel's beauty, she did not compare to the way he saw Yu. Still...

_Yu, I swear to God! If you pop out of that suit, I'll...damn it, I don't know what I'll do to you!_

"Hello everyone. My name is Amuro Misaki, and I'm looking forward to working with you all this year." She wrote her name on the chalkboard behind her. "But before we start, I'd like to introduce another student." She walked back over to the door.

Yosuke's heart dropped straight through his stomach and all the way to the first floor of the school. He heard Chie and Yukiko gasp. He'd jumped up and out of his seat before he even what he was doing.

"**YU**?!"

Everyone turned to look at him, including the heaven-sent angel and the gray-eyed demon next to her. Yu smiled at him as if to say _"What did you expect?"_

"Um, yes. This is Narukami Yu. I suppose you two are already acquaintances?" Amuro-sensei said, clearing her throat.

Yu turned to look at her. "You could say that, _sensei_." He turned back to everyone and gave them a smile. "Hello. I'm looking forward to working together with everyone for our final year."

Something about the way he said "sensei" unnerved Yosuke just a little. He didn't know what to say, so he just stood there, staring. Joy stirred inside of him. Was he dreaming? He almost wanted to pinch himself.

"Hanamura-kun, why don't you have a seat?" Yu said with a smirk as he took the empty seat right in front of Yosuke.

_Yu...is that really…? _He felt tears in his eyes, but he blinked them away. _No way! __**No fucking way!**_ Yosuke kicked the leg of Yu's chair to be sure.

"What?" Yu whispered to him, turning his head slightly.

"Uh...is the challenge still on?"

Amuro-senpai was starting her lecture, but this was more important at the moment. Yosuke just _had_ to know.

Yu just chuckled and turned back to face the board.

_Why do I feel like I've already lost?_

* * *

><p>So, uh...I hope you are enjoying this so far. My, is Yu really as bad as Yosuke thinks? I don't think so.<p>

I'm sorry about the spacing b/t paragraphs. I've never figured out how to add multiple line breaks (am I missing something?). Every time I do, it just goes back down to one...but whatever! The next chapter will be here soon! Or should be!


End file.
